The Weight Of Sin
The Weight Of Sin is a crew that sails the Midnight Ocean. The crew currently flies the flag of The Exiles Of Hades. History The Weight of Sin was founded by Heartlesz senior officers, Deathwhisper on 19 October, 2010. Sin's membership is growing through pillaging and other ocean activitys and was in and out of many flags before finally committing The Exiles of Hades also founded by heartlesz. The crew went thought a brief change of a captain from Heartlesz to Steman and quickly switched back due to Heartlesz returning from Colbolt Ocean. Recently the crew has had several mergers from various crews, the most recent being Revolt Revolution on the date of 25 November 2010. Public Statement We are the hands of The Exiles of Hades we are always looking for new active, trustworthy members. Send Heartlesz, Steman or any other officer higher a tell asking to join or for information if your interested. We pilly daily, and also are interested in pre arranged PvP's Mission Statement We hope to grow as a crew together pillaging the high seas of Midnight Ocean providing fun and the chance to make poe for everyone. We wish to provide pirates a crew that is active, efficient, and helpful to our members. Crew Articles General Rules Crew colors are Maroon and white or vice versa Do not leave a ship while in battle without a proper excuse. It is disrespectful and leaves the pillage runner shorthanded for the remainder of pilly. Do not spam or trade goods on ships. You will be planked for such offences. Don't ask to set sail the officer knows when to set sail and asking is very annoying. Laziness during battle while stations are open is Not Allowed, as the payment system is done on the duty report, and if your not dutying then the payment is lowered. Use PTB (Permission to Board) when trying to get on a ship. This is required for all ships smaller than a WB. Simply type PTB +Ship name and you wil receive a response immediently.- Be friendly and polite. We don't need bad behaviour in our crew. Respect higher ranks. Don't send challange puzzles while pillaging. Also don't change stations if you are not ordered. Don't shout unless you are officer or above. Don't ask to gun or navigate. The officers themselves will tell you if anyone is needed for that job. Do NOT NOT EVER bother battle navigators, bnav needs a lot of concentration. Officer Rules Don't leave the ship abandoned at sea. Stock the ships as they were before the pillage. (Some of them are empty so you need to stock them, in order to run the pillage. The officer bulltein board on the ship will give you a slight information about the reccomended supplies you need) Stealing, cheating or scamming are forbiden as such things are totally incompatible with our system of values. Such practices will bring both administrative measures within the crew but will also involve blackspots and complaints to the Ocean Masters. Attack only Brigands , Barbarians And Merchants. (If you plan on attacking real players please talk with the desired officer in charge of that vessel, as we dont want to start a war) Promotion Requirements Cabin person- This is the rank all players will be starting from. Simply tell an officer that you would like to be a full member of the crew, and you will be invited! :) We ask only that you take the time to completely read over the crew information, so you are familiar with our policies and procedures. Thank you. Note: You will stay as a cabin person until you improve your stats (standings at puzzles) Pirate- A pirate is the person who pillages with the crew,unlike cabin they respect the crew and have it as their own. Just because you are a pirate does NOT mean you can gun on a pillage without permission. You will be planked if seen gunning without permission, continuous offenses will get you expeled. Pirate + - A pirate that gained the title of a midshipman. (See titles) Officer- YOU MUST PASS AN OFFICER TRAINING. To get officer you need to be helpful and active member in the crew. You also need to spend quite a while in the crew in order for us to know you better. You must prove that you are worthy of this rank by showing your helpfulness and leadership skills. Atleast "Narrow" or Broad" in Bnav. Fleet Officer- To get FO you will have to have all requirements of an officer, as well as helping the crew and being higly trusted. At least Proficient or Broad in battle navigation is required. Senior Officer- To get here you must advance through all the ranks, have a good reputation around the current Senior Officers. You must have the abilities to B-Nav, know how to keep the boat in shape, know how to handle a crew, and keep everything else in order. Because you will also have a say in politics and major decisions, you must be trusted and willing to take on the responsibility. This rank isn't simple because you will be taking a big part in the crew. At least Distinguished or better in battle navigation is required.(Exeptions to some)